Late Night Foot Massage
by Deltagirl7
Summary: It's third shift and Kathryn can't sleep. She heads to the darkened dining room for a cup of tea. Someone is already there with his own cup of tea and offers up a foot massage cure-all.


A short and silly Voy fanfic I wrote many years ago. Another very early effort. I hope you enjoy. As always, I don't own them – just borrowing!

Foot Massage

by Deltagirl7

The ship was dark and still at this hour of the night. There was only a skeleton crew on delta shift. On sleepless nights Voyager's Captain visited the most remote areas of the ship, spoke with the crew on duty there or simply had a cup of tea in the darkened mess hall. No meals were served on this shift and the room was always dark and deserted.

She ordered a cup of tea from the replicator and sat down at a window console, watching the stars fly by. It seemed less lonely here than in her ready room in the middle of the night. She dropped into the seat with a heavy sigh and kicked her feet up.

"Couldn't sleep either?" The voice in the dark made her jump. Only a few feet away Chakotay sat with a cup of tea and his own legs thrown across the seat. "Do you do this often Captain?" he asked.

"Yes, Chakotay, more often than I want to admit. Care to join me?" Chakotay moved to her console and set his cup down. She moved her feet to allow him to sit closer.

"Here, let me have them," he said. He rested her feet on his lap. "I hear a foot massage is good for insomnia. How about giving it a try?" he asked.

She let him pull off her boots and stockings. She imagined being undressed by him. Just then he grinned.

"What?" she asked, feeling like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Toenail polish. Who knew?" he teased. "Have you ever heard of reflexology?" he asked.

"No, what is that?"

He explained that points on the feet correspond to other points on the body. A sore spot on the sole of the foot might indicate a medical need in the body.

"I see," she said. "Ouch! What part is that?"

"Sorry. That's your headache, Captain."

"How did you know I had a headache?"

"Good guess." Chakotay always knew when she had a headache. She could hide her pain from everyone else, but not him. He knew what it cost her to sit in the big chair. He'd been there before, did the same thing. Never let them see you wince. A leader never winces, Janeway never winces. For being such a little woman she could hold her own.

They were silent for a while as Chakotay massaged away the headache and moved along to other points. She closed her eyes and focused on her feet. His hands were firm and moved slowly caressing her with his fingers. She began to imagine his hands moving up her leg. "Stop this Kathryn." she ordered herself, but she was relaxing. Unconsciously she made a moaning sound. Her eyes flew open to find his looking deeply into hers. "That's very nice Chakotay. You have a gentle touch."

She began to feel warm- stimulated- almost. Yes, she was definitely becoming aroused and tried to take her foot away. He held onto it. "What?" he asked.

"Uh, what part are you massaging now, Chakotay?"

He realized he was massaging the point relating to the reproductive organs and noticed he was definitely arousing her. "Ah, I, uh, let me have the other foot now." he said quickly.

They sat silently as he continued to massage her gorgeous feet. She felt her cheeks beginning to burn again and a hot pressure throbbing inside her. Her eyes were closed, "Mmm," she moaned again. He realized he was massaging that sensitive spot again but this time she didn't jerk her foot away. In a sleepy voice she said, "Oh, Chakotay that's so nice." Her eyes were still closed. He increased the pressure on her foot ever so slightly. She shivered. *Was he trying to make her -?*

"Chakotay, please, please stop -I- you're about to give me an orgasm. I can't. This isn't, we need to stop, please." She pleaded. He knew her conflict. The look in her eyes told him everything.

"Kathryn, don't make me stop. It's only a foot massage."

"You know it's more than that."

He allowed her to take her foot away. He saw the perspiration on her face; lips quivering. "I'm sorry." he said. He needed to fill the awkward silence," Well, uh, did you enjoy the party tonight? You didn't dance once."

"Chakotay, you know I rarely dance at these things."

"Yes, and I know why too. No one's watching us now, dance with me."

"There's no music." she said. He asked the computer to play one of his favorite slow dances and took her hand pulling her up to him. She was soft and warm in his arms. She melted into him when he put his arm around her waist and held her close.

His arm felt wonderful there. She knew he could feel her heart racing because she could feel his. Wasn't he perspiring just a little? He bent his head and touched his cheek to hers. Wasn't his cheek burning as well? Her lips brushed his cheek. Her breath in his ear made him tremble. Could she feel him wanting her? He tried not to dance too close.

He tried not to caress her cheek and he didn't mean to blow in her ear as he inhaled the scent of her hair. And then his lips accidentally kissed her neck. He felt her moan and then the warmth of her breath in his ear. She didn't mean to encourage him but his lips were there and she had only to turn, just a little. She missed being kissed, she wanted to be kissed, and wanted to be kissed by Chakotay. She'd been thinking about those lips for a long time. They were delicious and it was so easy to surrender to them. It lasted for an eternity. When they parted he looked at her and said, "I'm not sure what to do next Kathryn."

"Chakotay, I," she wanted him so badly, "can't."

"Kathryn, you want me, I know you do. Don't run away from me, please."

"Chakotay, I have to go." She grabbed her boots and stockings and escaped barefoot into the turbolift. "What am I going to do?" she thought.

Back in her quarters, she could finally catch her breath. She threw her things down and noticed she'd lost a boot along the way. Damn! She pulled off her clothes and dove into the bathtub, trying to escape under the soapy bubbles. Had she made a mistake? This was as close as they'd ever gotten to an intimate relationship. She was in love with him. What was it again, keeping her from him? She listened to her breath as she tried to relax. She kept thinking about the taste of his lips on hers. About how she'd hurt him again. She thought about living the next thirty years alone with no one to hold, to kiss. She missed the warmth of a lover in her bed. "Oh, hell! Computer, where is Commander Chakotay?"

"Commander Chakotay is in his quarters."

A few moments later she rang his doorbell. "Who is that?" he thought. He's already gotten undressed and was definitely not in the mood for company. He grabbed a robe and answered the door.

She wore a white bathrobe. Her hair was damp and loose and she was barefoot. He stood there staring at her. "Chakotay? I wonder if you picked up my boot? " He pulled her into his quarters, kissing her passionately. Her arms went around him holding him tightly. Pulling her robe, he had not expected a naked captain underneath. "Just got out of the tub, Kathryn?" She nodded and slipped her hands under his robe. "Still sleeping nude I see Commander?"

"Uh umm," his reply muffled by kisses to her neck.

"Don't let me sleep alone tonight, Chakotay."

The End


End file.
